Te quiero
by legendary
Summary: Quizá lo mejor sea arrancarme el corazón del pecho. One-shot


**Te quiero**

* * *

_Quizá lo mejor sea arrancarme el corazón del pecho._

-Alfred… ¿seguro que estás bien? – preguntó la morena, antes entrar a su hogar y dejarlo ir a casa.

-Sí, lo estoy… - le contestó fríamente el chico rubio.

-Sabes que tu hermano es así, él sólo quiere lo mejor para ti y…

-¡Ja! ¿Lo mejor para mí? Es ambicioso y egoísta, sólo quiere sacar el máximo provecho posible de mi territorio… - el jovencito estaba furioso, ansioso, harto… - entra en tu casa y ya me voy ¿sí?

-Alf… - la chica quería apoyarlo, pero pensó que quizá no era ese el momento, y le sonrió bellamente – hey… si quieres puedo llorar por ti – le abrazó acurrucándose en el pecho del americano.

-¿Y quien te dijo que quiero llorar? No quiero, en absoluto, Inglaterra no lo vale, ni lo merece… – pero el rubio la separó de sí en el acto – ya deja de decir esas cosas, sólo entra a tu casa y ya me voy, tampoco es necesario que te afecte algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo – los ojos azules destilaban frialdad… un Trece Colonias que Nueva España nunca había visto.

-Alfred, este no eres tú… no te siento como tú – acarició las pálidas mejillas – déjame ayudarte, por fav…

-¡Ya basta! – le interrumpió el otro enérgico – ya te dije que no quiero hablar de eso, ¡entra en tu casa que ya debo irme! – y prácticamente la condujo de nuevo a la puerta.

-Está bien – susurró la chica, asustada de esta versión de su Alfred, molesta por la suma de situaciones que lo pusieron así… triste de la actitud con la que la estaba tratando… ¿quién era esta persona que no conocía? Abrió pues su puerta e ingresó a la casa y cuando se dio la vuelta para recibir el beso de despedida que siempre se daban, él ya estaba en la calle caminando en dirección al norte.

-Te quiero… - sólo alcanzó a pronunciar antes de que su voz se quebrara – bye bye amor…

-Bye – pronunció el otro en un tono seco, sin mirarla siquiera mientras levantaba la mano para despedirse.

_Quizá debería arrancarme el corazón… quizá debería ser lo que se espera de mí: una nación fuerte, una nación poderosa, una que no tema enfrentar a nadie, una que haga todo por ser superior… incluso pasar por encima de otros._

_Pero para arrancarme el corazón, necesito vaciarlo por completo y ella, ella es quien vive en él. Quizá debería alejarla de mí, quizá asustarla hasta que decidiera abandonarme por sí misma. Dejar de sonreírle, dejar de mirarle, dejar de demostrar que sin ella no vivo._

_Quizá si me lo repito una y otra vez, pueda convencerme de que esto no es amor; quizá si dejo de decirlo, ella lo entienda y se aleje… y quizá con el tiempo pueda casarme por conveniencia con alguna rica nación y vivir en la monotonía, sonriendo artificialmente una felicidad que no existe, imaginando lo que hubiera sido si me hubiese quedado a su lado._

_Quizá ella haría lo mismo, y con el tiempo seríamos ambos grandes imperios con vidas paralelas, vidas falsas, vidas hipócritas. Pero al menos ella no haría enfadar a España… y yo podría ser tan cruel como quisiese._

_Podría jugar con otras vidas, con otras naciones, podría dominarlas y apoderarme de sus tesoros sin que me pesase la consciencia. Mi corazón, sería de piedra y la culpa me tendría pavor. Y ella que es lo más puro y bueno que hay en mí, no estaría allí para verme podrirme en la maldad y recriminarme por ello._

_Y pensaría en ella, como el recuerdo de una felicidad que creí vivir, en un sueño de fantasía al que suelen llamar "juventud"… y entonces el mundo podría recriminarme mi maldad y mi soberbia, y maldecir mi crueldad y despotismo… y a ella la dejarían en santa paz._

_Ella crecería como una flor pura en el campo silvestre, yo sería la hiedra que devora el jardín entre cuatro paredes. Y mi hermano no diría palabra alguna contra nuestra relación prohibida, al contrario, desearía con el alma hecha pedazos que mi corazón volviera, aunque fuera en manos de la "hija del Spaniard". Ofrendaría su sangre a algún espíritu con tal de que mi amor por ella volviera, y con ello la inocencia y la ingenuidad de mi juventud, la candidez y el afecto de su perdido y amargado hermanito menor._

_Me arrancaré el corazón, aunque me duela… aunque me duela… y con mis uñas rasgaré mi pecho hasta sangrarlo… duele…_

-D-duele – murmuró mientras rasgaba su camisa de algodón y se encajaba las uñas con fuerza, mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

_Te arrancaré y dejaré ir, mi ave enjaulada… no quiero que veas en lo que me convertiré, no quiero que estés ahí, sufriendo mi egoísmo cuando me convierta en el monstruo que en verdad soy y que no conoces… no quiero dañarte a ti… no a ti… y por eso no volveré a verte con amor._

_Y no volveré a tu casa esta noche… no volveré porque si lo hago flaquearé en mi resolución, porque si lo hago te arrastraré de nuevo a mi locura… porque si lo hago te tomaré entre mis brazos y te diré cuánto yo… cuánto es que yo…_

-¡Alfred! – se escuchó a lo lejos, calle abajo, y la piel del americano se erizó… ella… era ella…

Su expresión se endureció y trató de hacer desaparecer los rastros de llanto de su rostro y los rastros leves de sangre en su pecho. Volteó para recibirla y le miró fríamente, para obligarla a volver.

Ella corría hasta él, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, su expresión triste y la desesperación en la mirada color chocolate. Al llegar a su presencia le abrazó y le apretó contra sí.

-¿Por qué lloraste si te pedí que no lo hicieras? Ya te dije que no era necesario, no por algo tan tonto – su voz era gélida y en ningún momento levantó los brazos para corresponder a su caricia.

La mestiza entonces lo soltó y se limpió el rostro, intentando recomponerse - l-lo siento… no pude evitarlo – aspiró profundo y bajó el rostro – ahora entiendo que lo que dije estaba mal y mi actitud fue muy infantil, lo siento ¿sí? Es sólo que te siento tan lejos… y yo… - y derramando lágrimas nuevas, susurró – te quiero…

Alfred fingió no escuchar y se dio la vuelta de nuevo rumbo a su casa – no estoy lejos, ahora vuelve a tu casa o tu hermano te matará, me alegra que hayas entendido que este no es asunto tuyo.

_Mi corazón…_

-¿Al-fred? – pronunció ella, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se llenaban de agua salada…

_¿Dónde está mi corazón?_

-¿Por qué..? – con un hilo de voz ella intentó alcanzarlo y no pudo tocarlo… ese no era _su _Alfred.

-Adiós – el americano continuó su camino, dejando a Nueva España a media calle, mirándolo marcharse, mirándolo alejarse más y más… él siempre le respondía, ¿por qué esta vez no le respondió?

_Te quiero… ¿Al-fred?_

Mil imágenes pasaron por su mente… él y ella abrazados, finalmente independientes, finalmente libres para ser felices. Ambos, pasando carencias, pero riendo… juntos. Ambos, siendo mal vistos como los niños emancipados por Europa… pero uno al lado del otro.

_Los dos juntos… su corazón… mi corazón… nuestro corazón._

Y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos azules.

-Perdón mi amor… - susurró, para luego voltearse y llegar a ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos como nunca lo había hecho - ¡perdón mi amor! Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero ¡te quiero! – pronunció una y otra vez a voces, como para que cada vecino y cada ser en kilómetros a la redonda lo escuchara… sin importar si era España, sin importar si era Inglaterra.

-Alfred no me dejes… - se quebró la voz de ella, enterrando sus largas pestañas en el pecho del amor de su vida.

-No lo haré mi amor, perdóname, perdóname… no puedo vivir sin ti, no puedo vivir sin tu beso o tu risa o tu aroma… ¿cómo volver a casa sin mi beso de despedida? ¿Cómo? – el americano la estrechó con fuerza, como esperando fundirse en ella con tan sólo ese abrazo – duele que quiera comprarme con té de la India… duele que sólo venga por dinero y nunca esté… duele que me pida que lo escuche, cuando me pide que no le hable de ti ¡cuando necesito decirle a alguien cuanto te amo!

El veneno emergió de su corazón, que seguía en el mismo lugar… y lloró a su hermano, a su padre, en los brazos de su amada.

Debía matar muchos sentimientos, si, con el fin de independizarse y ser más fuerte para su gente. Debía ser duro, sí, para luchar por su libertad y por la de la persona más importante en su vida. Pero no podía arrancarse el corazón… y no podía por que no era suyo.

Es el corazón de los dos…

-Te amo Lupita… - susurró una vez el llanto había cesado, mientras la luz de la luna, antes cubierta por las nubes del cielo nocturno, aparecía sobre ellos, como bendiciendo su amor.

-Te quiero Alfred… te quiero.

* * *

_N/A: Reflexiones… pensamientos… jeje, no sé que decir._

_¿Reviews?_

* * *

___Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no ha sido escrita con fines de lucro._


End file.
